


Richard Nixon es el diablo

by frnkieromustdie



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cheerleader!Frank, History Teacher!Gerard, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkieromustdie/pseuds/frnkieromustdie
Summary: "- No pedí tu opinión. Detención. Aquí. Soy muy paciente, pero hoy tu impertinencia me ha sobrepasado.- ¿Quiere ver impertinencia, señor Way? - Pregunto, sin despegar la vista de sus preciosos ojos olivos que tanto me chocan.No espero su respuesta, simplemente tomo mi mochila y salgo por la puerta. Las voces de mis compañeros explotan en el salón. Es un lío allá dentro y en mi cuerpo también. Me siento caliente por el miedo, el arrepentimiento y la incertidumbre. Sobre todo, por ver al señor Way de aquella manera, tan determinado en castigarme.Kinky."Donde Frank es tan punk que es porrista y Gerard su profesor de Historia de Estados Unidos.





	Richard Nixon es el diablo

**Author's Note:**

> Este oneshot comenzó en una plática con mi amiga (Karencilla <3), donde hablábamos de lo hot que sería un OS donde Frank fuera un porrista súper punk.
> 
> La idea original era subirlo a wattpad y hacerlo pasar por uno de esos OS de "Gerard y tú", donde al final revelaríamos que todo ese tiempo estuvimos hablando de dos vatos que se traen ganas

Richard Nixon es el diablo. O al menos esa es la conclusión a la que llego durante la clase de historia de Estados Unidos. El profesor continúa hablando sobre cómo Nixon fue el primer presidente occidental en visitar la China comunista durante la Guerra Fría. Trato de prestar atención, ¡pero la cara del profesor me irrita tanto!

 

Entre más lo veo, más me molesto y no puedo evitarlo. Es que es tan malditamente guapo y no me parece justo. Mientras explica que Henry Kissinger fue parte fundamental del gobierno de Nixon, mueve sus manos para no perder nuestra atención. Como si pudiéramos hacerlo... sólo puedo ver lo grandes que son sus manos y puedo imaginarlo perfectamente, tomándome del culo para dejarme caer sobre su escritorio...

 

Me despabilo, escucho que dice mi nombre. Al hacerlo, arrugas se forman en su frente y sus ojos olivos muestran un destello de genuina preocupación.

 

\- ¿Todo bien? - Pregunta. Da un paso hacia el frente, pero se detiene, como si hubiera sido involuntario. - Parece que no estás en este salón con nosotros.

\- Estoy bien. - Contesto, con la garganta extrañamente seca. - Es sólo que tengo cosas en la mente, lo siento. - Mis palabras salen cortantes, tratando de demostrar que no quiero hablar con él. La verdad es que no quiero. Me sigue molestando que sea tan atractivo. 

\- Sabes, en ese caso puedes quedarte luego de la clase para que podamos hablar. Si es sobre la universidad... - Comprendo la preocupación del señor Way, pero no tiene derecho a hacerlo.

\- No gracias. - Lo corto. Escucho que el salón se llena de exclamaciones asombradas y otros ríen. Porque siempre es chistoso faltarle al respeto al profesor. - Preferiría que continuara con la clase.

 

Todos guardan silencio por un momento. El profesor se queda sin palabras por un segundo, me mira y la preocupación se esfuma de sus ojos, siendo reemplazada por reproche. Puede que me haya sobrepasado, pero esto es su culpa.

 

\- ¿Sabes qué? - Dice el señor Way, caminando hacia mi escritorio. No puedo evitar encogerme, comienzan a escucharse murmullos a lo largo del salón. - Yo sólo he querido ser amable, por lo que me parece innecesaria tu actuación. Nunca te he faltado al respeto.

 

Abro la boca con indignación. ¿No me ha faltado al respeto?, ¿acaso olvidó el martes de hace dos semanas, cuando me quedé en el salón después de clases? ¡Por supuesto que me ha faltado al respeto! Tenía toda la intención de darle una mamada, ¡después de un semestre de estar el uno tras el otro! ¡Y el señor -oh, no podemos hacerlo- Way me rechazó! Si eso no es una falta al respeto, no sé qué más pueda ser.

 

Estoy a punto de tal vez cometer el peor error de mi vida al decirle esto en voz alta. Supongo que ve la flama de la indignación en mis ojos, porque se adelanta y me dice:

 

\- Detención esta tarde.

 

Oh, no, señor.

 

\- No puedo, hoy hay partido. - Contesto con determinación, cruzando mis brazos. Y de paso los límites de tolerancia del señor Way, porque comienzo a ver el color subir a su rostro. Rayos.

\- No pedí tu opinión. Detención. Aquí. Soy muy paciente, pero hoy tu impertinencia me ha sobrepasado.

\- ¿Quiere ver impertinencia, señor Way? - Pregunto, sin despegar la vista de sus preciosos ojos olivos que tanto me chocan.

 

No espero su respuesta, simplemente tomo mi mochila y salgo por la puerta. Las voces de mis compañeros explotan en el salón. Es un lío allá dentro y en mi cuerpo también. Me siento caliente por el miedo, el arrepentimiento y la incertidumbre. Sobre todo, por ver al señor Way de aquella manera, tan determinado en castigarme.

 

Kinky.

 

 

  
\- ¿A caso eres idiota? - Dice Gabe, mi mejor amigo. Me está ayudando a estirar antes de comenzar con la práctica de nuestra última presentación. - Deberías de estar con el profesor Way en este momento, no aquí abriéndote de piernas. Te estás ofreciendo al hombre equivocado.

\- ¿Me estás llamando puta? - Pregunto. Trato de que mi tono muestre indignación, pero la verdad es que no me importa. De cualquier forma tengo la fama, aunque no sé de dónde salió.

 

La verdad es que soy virgen. El hecho de que le haya dado una que otra mamada a algunos miembros del equipo de futbol no quiere decir que sea fácil. La falta de feminismo en esta preparatoria me da asco.

 

\- Sólo digo que pudiste haber aprovechado esas horas con él. Iban a estar solos cuando la escuela está prácticamente vacía, todos están preparándose para el partido de esta noche.

\- Pues eso mismo hago, Gabe. - Respondo, incapaz de creer que él no entienda por qué esto es tan importante para mí. - Es el último partido de la temporada, después de este ya no habrá más y mis días como porrista se habrán terminado.

\- Para alguien que odia ser porrista, le estás dando demasiada importancia. Además, ¡era tu oportunidad para al fin dártelo! ¿Cuántas veces has venido a mi llorando porque no puedes creer que sea tan "bonito"? - Reprochó, haciendo las comillas con sus dedos. - ¿Quieres que busque "Way" en nuestra conversación para que recuerdes tu obsesión con él?

 

Bastardo. Pienso.

 

\- Bastardo. - Le digo. Me muerde con fuerza la pierna y le suelto un puñetazo, sin embargo es más rápido que yo y lo esquiva. - Doblemente bastardo. ¿Cómo haré mis rutinas si me dañas la pierna?

\- No exageres, princesa. Recuerda que yo te atrapo, así que te conviene no lastimarme. A menos que quieras terminar en el piso. - Me dice, comenzando a alejarse de mí para ir con el resto del equipo. Me manda un beso y se lo devuelvo. Luego lo veo reír, sin entender el chiste.

\- ¿De qué te ríes, tarado? - Grito para que me escuche hasta donde está, pero me ignora.

 

Me pongo de pie y volteo para checar mi celular antes de que comience la práctica, sin embargo soy incapaz de dar un paso, pues mi profesor de historia se encuentra frente a mí. Sus manos están en los bolsillos de su pantalón, su mirada se clava en la mía y no dice nada. Yo me quedo sin aire.

 

\- Entrenador Keeton, ¿me permite llevarme a su flyer estrella? - Pide, sin despegar la vista de mí. O eso creo, pues trae lentes oscuros aunque ya no tarda en oscurecer. Es uno de esos imbéciles pretenciosos, eh.

\- Claro, ¿pasa algo? - Pregunta el entrenador, acercándose. Me mira con dureza. ¿Qué?, como si realmente me metiera en muchos problemas. Soy Escorpio, los problemas son los que se meten conmigo.

\- No es nada, sólo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

 

Entonces me sonríe. Una sonrisa torcida que removió todo en mi interior y me dio a entender que no sólo era una conversación pendiente. Este hombre no es el tierno y delicado profesor de historia que raya en lo ñoño. No conozco a este hombre y me aterra, pero a la vez me atrae y podría estar babeando en este momento y no me importaría. Camina sin esperar respuesta de mi entrenador. Sin decirme nada. Sólo lo sigo.

 

Caminamos hacia las gradas, comienzo a sentir la decepción recorrer mi estómago. ¿Un lugar a la vista de todos? Rápidamente el sentimiento me abandona pues me doy cuenta que en realidad nos dirigimos a los vestidores. Empuja una de las puertas y nos metemos.

 

\- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te traes? - Pregunta. Se sienta en una de las bancas que está en medio de los lockers y se inclina hacia atrás, descansando el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus brazos.

 

Lo miro con detenimiento. Se ha aflojado la corbata y continúa con los lentes oscuros. Está masticando chicle. Definitivamente este no es mi profesor.

 

\- Creo que usted sabe. - Contesto. Las manos me sudan, así que las guardo en los bolsillos de mi uniforme para secarlas. El señor Way alza una ceja.

\- ¿Te estás tocando o qué haces con las manos en los bolsillos?

 

Me detengo.

 

Qué.

 

Este hombre no me dejó chuparle la verga, ¿y ahora me está preguntando si me estoy tocando?

 

\- N-no. - Respondo, perdiendo la seguridad que había sentido en el salón. Mentiría si dijera que no me está intimidando esta nueva actitud despreocupada.

\- Oh... ya sé lo que pasa. ¿Es porque no quise cogerte la cara ese día?, ¿es eso?

 

Trago en seco y respiro profundamente. No iba a permitir que me intimidara o que creyera que tenía el control sobre esta situación.

 

\- ¿Cómo sabe que soy flyer? -. Pregunto inclinando mi cabeza sin sacar mis manos de los bolsillos, en parte para ocultar mis nervios, en parte para provocarlo.

 

El señor Way se retira las gafas y muerde la punta de la patita.

 

\- ¿No vas a contestarme? - Apunta a mis bolsillos con su mirada. Puedo ver que sonríe discretamente. Yo también sonrío, aunque es obvio que él sabe que tiene el control.

\- ¿Usted va a hacerlo?

 

El señor Way suspira. Verlo inflar su pecho con orgullo como cada que está a punto de iniciar una clase hace que me tiemblen las piernas.

 

\- Yo también fui joven, ¿sabes? - Se pone de pie y comienza a caminar por el vestidor sin mirarme.

 

La forma en la que lo hace, con las manos detrás, pareciera que está a nada de hablar de cómo la Guerra Fría es una tontería y comparar la relación Estados Unidos-Unión Soviética con un drama de preparatoria. Casi podía sentir el impulso de buscar mi libreta y una pluma para anotar cada una de las palabras que salen de su boca o podría perderme de algo importante

 

\- Hace algunos años, no tantos, a decir verdad, también asistí a la preparatoria. ¡Ah, la preparatoria! - El señor Way fija su vista en el techo como si ahí encontrara sus recuerdos -. La preparatoria me enseñó tantas cosas, ¿sabes?

 

Niego con la cabeza. Es obvio que no sé, probablemente para ese entonces yo ni siquiera existía.

 

\- Una de ellas fue asistir a todas mis clases, sin importar si no había hecho los deberes o si odiaba a mi profesor de Álgebra-. El señor Way comienza a acomodar las mangas de su camisa. Las desabotona por los puños para luego estirarlas -. Otra de ellas fue que lo mejor era comer bien en casa para evitar comprar comida chatarra, porque, si eres como yo, sabrás que la comida de la cafetería es basura.

 

Asiento con la cabeza y frunzo el ceño. No puede ser posible que este hombre me tenga tan caliente mientras me hablaba de su estúpida e insignificante adolescencia.

 

\- Pero la más importante, - dice deshaciéndose del primero botón de su camisa mientras movía su cuello para relajarse - es que todas las personas que pertenecen a una escuadra de porristas son lo más fácil del mundo...

\- Y aquí vamos de nuevo -, interrumpo sacando mis manos del bolsillo de mi hoodie -. Si lo único que querías hacer era llamarme puta y hablar de tus tiempos mozos, mejor me voy. Adiós Gerard.

 

Camino hacia la puerta para regresar a mi entrenamiento y contarle a Gabe lo idiota que es "el Señor Way", pero unas manos me empujan con fuerza contra el locker más cercano, arrancando un gemido de dolor.

 

\- ¿Te he permitido salir de la habitación? - pregunta el señor Way - Es más, ¿quien te dio permiso de llamarme Gerard?

 

Sin darme cuenta de cómo, mis muñecas permanecen aprisionadas tras mi espalda, sujetadas con la mano izquierda de mi profesor, quien ya está separando mis piernas con una de sus rodillas.

 

La sangre se me va de la cabeza y recorre el resto de mi cuerpo. Me siento caliente por todos lados. No sabía lo excitante que me parece no tener el control de la situación, saberme a merced de lo que el señor Way quiera hacer conmigo. Su mano libre recorre el camino que hay entre mi cintura y mi cuello, donde se cierra con firmeza.

 

\- ¿Y qué si te llamo puta, eh? - Su aliento choca contra mi lóbulo izquierdo. Con su cabeza empuja la mía contra el locker. Me cubre con todo su cuerpo y, extrañamente, no me siento en peligro. Esto se siente bien, como debería de ser. - A donde quiero llegar es, que tengo mi encanto, ¿sabes? La gente no me puede decir que no. Tú *no* quieres decirme que no.

 

Ni siquiera intento abrir la boca para refutarlo. Es verdad. Siento su erección a través de la tela de nuestra ropa y siento ligera la cabeza. Lo necesito. Lo necesito adentro de mí en este preciso momento o perderé la cabeza y me desmayaré.

 

\- Como te decía, una de las cosas más importantes que me enseñó la preparatoria, y que aún puedo poner en práctica a diferencia de lo que aprendí en Álgebra, es identificar a las flyers, porque son especialmente... flexibles. - Sus labios rozan mi mejilla ante sus palabras. Las puedo sentir vibrar en mi piel. - Estoy seguro que puedo tirarte en esa banca y abrirte de piernas como se me plazca, cogerte tan duro que no podrás dar un paso sin pensar en mí durante los siguientes días, y aún así no te romperás.

 

Oh, Dios... no puedo con esto.

 

Intento darme la vuelta. Necesito besar esos labios delgados y saborearlo. Nunca he deseado tanto a alguien. Nadie, nadie en esta vida se compara al señor Way y es esta misma realización la que me hace intentar escapar de su agarre para bajarle los pantalones y montarlo hasta que mis piernas no puedan más.

 

Pero me tiene contra este locker, sin dejarme hacer nada.

 

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, eh? - Pregunta el bastardo, como si no supiera. Le escupiría si pudiera.

\- Ya sabe que es lo que quiero. - Jadeo. - Por favor...

\- Dime qué es lo que quieres, putita. - Susurra contra mi mejilla. - Necesito escuchar qué es lo que deseas.

\- A usted, lo quiero a usted, por favor.

 

Apenas termino de decir la última sílaba, el señor Way me da la vuelta y toma mi rostro. Me mira por un instante y puedo percibir el cambio entre mi profesor y el hombre que está frente a mi. El brillo que usualmente acompaña las orbes olivas de mi ñoño favorito, las ha abandonado. Su mirada es oscura, puedo ver el deseo que siente hacia mí. Y me encanta.

 

Es difícil describir esta sensación, la de saberme objeto de deseo de un hombre trece años mayor que yo, de alguien que usualmente se presenta compresivo, incluso cariñoso con sus alumnos. Lo veo y sé que no siente cariño hacia mí, es simple y crudo deseo. Me quiere partir... y muero por que lo haga.

 

Cierro los ojos cuando lo veo acercarse. Aún con las manos en mi rostro, besa la comisura de mis labios. Me estoy derritiendo. Ya no estoy aquí. Lo único que me mantiene en la tierra son esas grandes manos que comienzan a bajar por mi torso hasta llegar al pants que traigo para el entrenamiento. Sin aviso alguno, los baja hasta mis tobillos.

 

Sé lo que viene. Lo siento. Sus labios besando el interior de mis piernas, lamiendo sin pudor alguno y succionando la piel, esperando dejar marcas. Quiero que lo haga. Muero de ganas por bañarme al día siguiente y ver que lo que está sucediendo en este momento, no fue una fantasía más. Porque *oh*, si he fantaseado con este momento. Lo hago desde el primer día que tuve clases con él.

 

Los chicos de mi edad son eso, chicos, simples niños. Pero el señor Way, Gerard, no es un niño. Él sabe lo que hace. Sabe lo que quiero de él. Quiero todo. A él. Esto. Su boca entre mis piernas. Esa lengua que me recorre por completo y me roba gemidos cada vez más fuertes. Espero que todos continúen en la práctica, porque si alguien se atreve a entrar en este momento, será asesinado.

 

En algún momento el techo desaparece. Veo el cielo oscuro y las estrellas que comienzan a aparecer. La luz de estas me ciega y en ese momento me vengo. El techo regresa. Yo regreso. Estoy en los vestidores de mi preparatoria con el señor Way de rodillas frente a mí y ahora soy yo quien quiere cogerse esa cara tan preciosa.

 

Intento pedir disculpas (de qué, no sé), pero adivinando mis intenciones, el señor Way niega con la cabeza y sonríe. Estamos bien. Mientras se pone de pie, sube mis pants y sacude de sus rodillas el polvo.

 

\- ¿Cómo estás? - Pregunta. Saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpia el rostro. Me lo extiende y lo acepto. Comienzo a limpiarme.

\- Creo que mis piernas no me responden. - Contesto, robándole una risa que procuro tatuar en mi cerebro.

\- Bueno, espero eso no afecte tu desempeño en la presentación de esta noche. - Dice y me toma de la mano, nos sienta en la banca. - Eh... bueno, ¿estás bien? Espero esto no haya sido demasiado para ti, la verdad es que me sentiría muy mal si sentiste presión de mi parte en algún momento y-

 

Lo beso. A diferencia de lo sucedido momentos atrás, es un beso que no busca derretir su cerebro como él hizo con el mío. Ni siquiera intento separar sus labios con la punta de la lengua como suelo hacer y como sé que vuelve loca a la gente, simplemente junto mis labios con los suyos porque siempre habla demasiado y lo que hizo fue perfecto, no debe disculparse por eso ni sentirse mal. Intento transmitir eso mediante el beso.

 

Él vuelve a tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y, nuevamente, se siente correcto.

 

\- Tal vez deberías de salir ya, el entrenador comenzará a preguntarse de qué tanto estamos conversando. - Dice, y vuelve a reír. - Te estaré viendo.

\- Creepy. - Digo. Ambos sonreímos abiertamente. - Por cierto, ¿le puedo mandar el borrador de mi ensayo sobre Nixon para que lo revise y me diga si mi enfoque está bien?

 

El señor Way me ve con detenimiento, buscando algo. Cuando río, él también lo hace y niega con la cabeza. Me pongo de pie para regresar a la cancha y me da una nalgada cuando le doy la espalda.

 

\- Nos estamos viendo en clase.

 

 

  
**

 

 

  
Estoy en la librería de la Universidad de New York. Llevo una semana de clases y sé que es sólo una de 208 que voy a estar aquí, pero me he enamorado de la carrera. He terminado de conseguir los libros que mis profesores pidieron para este otoño, así que me dedico a ver todos los productos que hay con las letras NYU impresas por todos lados.

 

Mientras veo las sudaderas y busco alguna que diga "Política", pienso en el ensayo que nos dejaron para la clase de Guerra, Paz y Orden Mundial. La profesora quiere conocer la visión con la que entramos, por eso nos pidió que escribamos sobre algún presidente de Estados Unidos que consideremos represente al país. Creo que todos se irán por alguno de los Roosevelt. Los más conservadores puede que escojan a Reagan. Los tontos pensarán en Wilson. Los "progresistas" seguro hablarán de Obama. Ya los puedo leer.

 

Encuentro la sudadera que buscaba: negra, delgada, con las letras NYU al frente. Yo uso tallas chicas. Compro una mediana. Mientras trato de pensar en los puntos base de mi ensayo, pago por la sudadera. Es viernes. 14:20. Guardo la sudadera en mi mochila junto con los libros. Si salgo en este momento, alcanzaré el tren de las las 15:12 y llegaría a Jersey a las 15:34. Me muerdo el labio. Es una estupidez.

 

Camino hacia el piso que estoy rentando. Es pequeño, de espacio abierto. Mi cama está frente a la cocina y tengo un baño donde apenas entro yo. Soy feliz, en serio lo soy. Dejo las cosas sobre mi pequeña mesa de madera y me tiro en la cama. Juego con mi cabello mientras miro el techo. Pienso en el tema de mi ensayo y decido tomar la sudadera y la guardo en otra mochila, donde también meto mi cepillo de dientes, una libreta y un cambio de ropa. Salgo del departamento.

 

\- ¿Por qué soy así? - Me pregunto con frustración. Tomo un taxi y le pido que me lleve a la estación de tren del World Trade Center.

 

Pienso en mis últimas semanas de la preparatoria. Luego del partido de fin de temporada, donde el señor Way me hizo sexo oral, no pude verlo a los ojos. Sé que esto lo hacía sentir mal porque a veces lo veía de reojo y notaba preocupación y arrepentimiento cuando veía en mi dirección. Me sentía como la peor mierda por hacer que aquel humano tan maravilloso se preocupara, pero no podía evitarlo.

 

Algo dentro de mí me impedía dirigirle la palabra. No me sentía suficiente para él. Fueron cuatro tortuosas semanas donde tomaba clases viendo sólo a mi libreta y salía prácticamente corriendo en cuanto sonaba la alarma. Cada que lo veía en los pasillos procuraba esconderme tras Gabe y evitar ver aquellos ojos olivos que me miraban preguntándome: ¿por qué?

 

"No lo sé". Habría contestado si me hubiera atrevido a verlo.

 

Alcancé el tren de las 15:00, debería de estar llegando a las 15:35 a la preparatoria. Con suerte, el señor Way seguirá siendo ñoño y continuará en la escuela. Realmente espero que esté ahí. Aún no sé qué le diré. Había procurado no pensar en él desde que estoy en New York, pero el tema de mi ensayo grita su nombre y quiero callarlo. Por alguna razón mi tema tiene la voz de Gabe.

 

Camino por los pasillos de la escuela. Saludo a mi profesora de Inglés, que me pregunta por la universidad y me mira con orgullo. A ella le debo mi redacción, le doy las gracias, ella vuelve a sonreír y continúo. Llego al salón de Historia de Estados Unidos, mis manos sudan, quiero salir corriendo y ver a mi mamá. La puerta se abre.

 

\- Oh. - Exclama débilmente mi ex profesor de historia. Se queda bajo el marco de la puerta y con la mano fija en la perilla. - Eh... 

\- Necesito ayuda. - Suelto, mi ensayo gritando más fuerte "¡bésalo!". "Vete al carajo", le respondo. - ¿Puedo pasar?

 

El señor Way me mira como si fuera un alienígena. Tal vez lo soy y él es uno de esos que sienten atracción sexual por los extraterrestres. El mundo está lleno de gente rara y hey, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar? Su mano por fin se despega de la puerta.

 

\- Iba por un café a la sala de profesores. Acompáñame y hablamos.

 

Vamos el uno al lado del otro, en silencio. Llegamos a la sala y me recargo en el marco de la puerta mientras él pone agua a calentar en la cafetera.

 

\- ¿En dónde estás estudiando? - Me pregunta. Sonrío ligeramente antes de responder.

\- En NYU. - Contesto. Deja de poner azúcar en su taza para mirarme y sonreírme. Mi corazón baja hasta mi estómago. Voy a vomitar. 

\- ¡Muchas felicidades! - Contesta y puedo percibir el orgullo en su voz. Mis jugos gástricos derriten mi corazón. Voy a llorar. - Yo estudié ahí, ¿sabías? Es una universidad hermosa, aunque resulta molesto que los edificios estén esparcidos por toda la ciudad.

\- ¡Lo sé! - Respondo y giro los ojos. - Vivo cerca de la librería, así que tampoco estoy tan lejos del centro Silver...

\- ¿Silver? - Pregunta, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. - ¿El de la escuela de Artes y Ciencia?

\- Así es. - Respondo. - Ciencia Política. - El señor Way me vuelve a sonreír y voy a gritar. Necesito agregar lo siguiente porque sé lo apreciará mucho y, aunque no lo había querido aceptar, era verdad: - Fue gracias a usted, en realidad. Nunca me había interesado tanto por la historia de nuestro país y me gustó mucho el enfoque que le dio a la clase, así que... gracias, sin usted, seguro me habría metido a Medicina sólo porque sí.

 

Sus ojos se suavizan y deja su taza de café sobre el mostrador. Camina hacia mí y toma mis brazos con sus manos. Quiero cerrar los ojos y pegarme a su pecho, pero me controlo. Debí de hablar con él durante las semanas finales, lo sé.

 

\- Lamento mi actitud durante el final del semestre. - Comienzo. Veo que abre la boca para contestarme. En cambio, me suelta y cierra la boca. El entrenador Keeton entra a la sala y me sonríe.

 

El señor Way vuelve por su taza de café y señala con su cabeza hacia la puerta. Salimos y caminamos de regreso al salón. Una vez adentro, cierra la puerta tras nosotros y se sienta sobre su escritorio.

 

\- ¿Qué pasó ahí? - Me pregunta. No lo escucho molesto ni nada, es simple curiosidad.

\- La verdad no lo sé. - Comienzo, más niego con la cabeza. - ¿Me sentía poca cosa para usted? Como que no lo merecía en ningún sentido y no sé, no quería que me dijera que se arrepentía de lo que había pasado o algo así.

 

Ahí. Lo dije. En el salón sólo hay silencio y supongo que lo prefiero así. De mi mochila saco la sudadera que compré y la extiendo hacia él.

 

\- Por ayudarme a escoger mi carrera.

 

Él la toma y la contempla por un momento. Luego sonríe. Se levanta de su escritorio y se acerca a mí. Yo miro hacia mis pies. Nunca he podido aguantarle la mirada. Hay algo en sus ojos que, aunque son los más preciosos que he visto, me impiden verlos por más de dos segundos.

 

Quiero decir algo, pero nada parece adecuado. Así que el silencio continúa. Siento sus brazos alrededor de mí. Me está abrazando. Entierra su rostro entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Su aliento choca contra mi piel y sé que en este momento mi sistema nervioso ha enloquecido.

 

\- Me han pedido un ensayo sobre qué presidente representa los valores estadounidenses. 

\- ¿Ah sí? - Su aliento me eriza por completo, sigue sin soltarme. Mi cuerpo se relaja y descanso mi frente contra su hombro. Mis brazos rodean su cintura. - ¿Y a quién escogiste?

 

Sonrío.

 

\- Dick Nixon.

 

Él ríe. Siento su cuerpo vibrar contra el mío. Yo también río.

 

\- Muy buena elección. - Hace una pausa. Aguardo. - Aunque, a diferencia de Estados Unidos, él sí se hace responsable de sus acciones.

\- Bueno, eso sí, pero creo que todo el asunto de las negociaciones bajo el agua y aprovechar las coyunturas que se presentaron entre la URSS y China a su conveniencia, son cuestiones características del país. No sé, hay algo en él que me parece malvado y creo que el resto del mundo piensa eso de nosotros.

\- También podrías mencionar el Watergate. Ese fue uno de los primeros casos de espionaje conocidos por el público en general, pero no ha sido el último...

 

El señor Way se separa de mí y continúa hablando. Vuelve a sentarse sobre el escritorio y manotea en el aire. Yo cruzo los brazos y en algunos momentos hago preguntas que lo hacen sonreír y decir "muy buena pregunta". Saco mi libreta y apunto datos y fuentes que me recomienda. Hice bien al venir.

 

Ha pasado una hora. Mi ex profesor de historia toma sus cosas y me indica con la cabeza que lo acompañe. Estamos saliendo de la escuela y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, donde está su automóvil. Él no ha dejado de hablar. Le encanta hacerlo y transmitir su conocimiento. Yo nunca me canso de escucharlo.

 

\- En fin, creo que esos son algunos puntos que valdría la pena considerar durante tu ensayo. Obviamente la parte más importante es tu conclusión, así que esfuérzate en eso.

\- Por supuesto. - Contesto. 

\- ¿Regresarás a New York o irás con tus padres?

\- Pues no les dije que venía. Usualmente llego los sábados temprano. - Digo y me muerdo el labio. No estoy proponiendo nada, pero no estaría mal que sucediera. Él me mira, también se muerde el labio y mi entrepierna se volvió loca.

\- Tengo algunos libros en casa que te podrían ayudar, si no te parece inconveniente podríamos ir.

\- ¡Claro! - Exclamo. Demasiado rápido. Demasiada emoción. Esa sonrisa chueca que me encanta aparece en su rostro.

 

Quita el seguro y me abre la puerta. No puedo esperar.

 

 

 

Sus manos están en mi rostro y sus labios sobre los míos. Cierra la puerta del departamento con su pie. Mis manos están por toda su espalda. Su ropa me estorba y la odio. Quiero romperla y tener espacio para llenar su cuerpo de mordidas y besos. Quiero marcarlo. Quiero que, al menos hasta que las marcas desaparezcan, sea mío. Ojalá nunca se desvanezcan.

 

Él ríe en el beso, tal vez por el quejido que solté por la frustración. Comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y el chaleco que traía. Yo me deshice de mis molestos zapatos y desabotoné mis pantalones.

 

\- ¿Cuál es la prisa? - Me dice. Voy a gritar, lo juro.

\- ¡Lo quiero ya!

\- Oh, ¿me quieres? - Repite él, riéndose. Maldito. - ¿Qué tanto me quieres? - Susurra sobre mis labios. Y ya no puedo más.

 

Lo beso con fuerza. Muerdo su labio inferior y me sabe a sangre. Me arrodillo frente a él. El aire se me va. Mis dedos luchan por desabotonar los pantalones de mi profesor, lo que le roba otra risa. Dos veces maldito.

 

Al fin logro bajar su pantalón. Lo beso por encima de sus bóxers y su risa se pierde en el fondo de su garganta. JÁ. Reiría ahora si no fuera porque mi boca está ocupada. Ahora es el turno de sus bóxers. ¡Fuera de aquí!

 

\- OhDios - Farfullo. Podría hacer un ensayo sobre el. ¿Quién es Dick Nixon? El único pene del que quiero hablar es el de mi profesor favorito de la preparatoria.

 

Lo tiro en el sillón y entierro mi rostro entre sus muslos. Beso y lamo el interior de estos. Lo escucho murmurar, pero no le entiendo. Sus manos me toman del cabello y me jala para introducir su erección en mi boca. La mete hasta el fondo, me ahogo, no le importa. A mí tampoco.

 

La saca y ya siento que me hace falta. Los ojos del señor Way se oscurecen como aquella vez en los vestidores. Mi boca saliva. Regréseme lo que me pertenece.

 

\- Abre esa boquita para mí. - Me dice. Yo obedezco sin pensar. Delinea mis labios con su pulgar, luego lo introduce en mi boca. - Succiona. - Lo hago.

\- Señor Way... - digo, con su pulgar aún en mi boca. 

\- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué quiere la putita? - Oh Diossss

\- Señor Way, por favor. - Pido, tratando de acomodarme para estar más cerca de él. - Quiero su verga en mi boca.

 

Se pone de pie. Su erección está justo frente a mí. Coloco mis manos en su cadera. Él me toma por el mentón y me suelta una cachetada. Espero me deje marcada su mano.

 

\- ¿Qué esperas para chuparla?

 

Y lo hago. Introduzco la cabeza en mi boca y mientras la chupo con los labios, la acaricio con la lengua. Escucho un "así se hace" y me enciendo. Produzco la suficiente saliva para dejarla caer sobre la cabeza y la esparzo a lo largo de su verga. Vuelve a decir cosas que no comprendo, pero espero que esté alabando mi asombrosa habilidad para chupar vergas.

 

\- Esto es lo que quería desde hace mucho. - Confiesa y algo en mí explota. - ¿Sabes? Ustedes creen que los maestros no nos enteramos de los chismes de los alumnos. No es así. - Le estoy escuchando a medias, la verdad es que me entretiene mucho lo que hago. - Nos enteramos en los pasillos o mientras preparamos la clase y ustedes creen que no prestamos atención. - Hace una pausa. Está lo suficientemente lubricado, así que me la meto por completo a la garganta. Toma mi cabeza entre sus manos para evitar que lo saque. - Escuchaba... sobre lo que hacías en las fiestas con algunos chicos. También sabía que no volvías a buscarlos.

 

Me separo. Un rastro de saliva conecta su pene con mi boca. Lo limpio.

 

\- ¿Haces lo mismo en la universidad? - Pregunta. 

\- No. - Respondo, con la voz un poco ronca. Me vuelve a abofetear. - No, señor Way. 

\- Bien, eso espero. Ahora levántate.

 

Me toma de la mano y me lleva hasta su habitación. Las piernas me tiemblan en anticipación. Me arroja a la cama boca abajo y me separa las piernas. Lo escucho caminar. Se está alejando. Quiero voltearme, pero sé que no debo. Escucho cómo abre un cajón y luego regresa a mí, donde debería estar.

 

\- Sólo la chupabas, ¿no es así? - Pregunta, aunque claramente sabe la respuesta. - Todos se quejaban de lo mismo: "no se deja coger". - Imita con voz de tonto. Él es un tonto. 

\- No parecía valer el esfuerzo con ellos. - Contesto. Siento sus manos sobre mis nalgas. Las está separando. - No quiero dejarme coger por niños inmaduros.

\- Oh, con que es eso. ¿Te gustan mayores? - Siento su aliento. Oh...

\- Me gusta usted. - Suelto. Mi cerebro no funciona como debería. Su lengua está en mi culo. - Señor-

\- Gerard. - Dice. - Soy Gerard para ti, aunque puede que en el futuro te pida que me vuelvas a llamar señor Way. - Me está lamiendo y yo me retuerzo. Con que así se siente estar en el cielo.

 

Mi mente está en blanco. Pierdo la noción de todo. Esa lengua es mágica y es mía en este momento. La introduce en mí al mismo tiempo que uno de sus dedos. Debo de tener los ojos en blanco. Es demasiado.

 

Siento frío y un dedo más dentro de mí. Luego tres y me están abriendo. Al fin va a suceder. Se está tardando.

 

\- Gerard, ya hazlo, por favor.

\- ¿Ya?, ¿no quieres que te dilate más?

\- ¡Ya, por favor! - Sin sentir pudor, paro mi culo para que vea mi disposición. Lo muevo de un lado al otro. Él maldice.

 

Escucho la envoltura del condón rasgarse.

 

Y al fin lo tengo dentro de mí.

 

\- DiosDiosDiosss - Susurra sobre mi espalda y reparte besos. Aún no se mueve y se lo agradezco. Es muy grande. Me llena. Me encanta. - ¿Es la primera vez que lo tomas por el culo? 

\- Sí. - Se estira un poco hasta alcanzar una almohada. 

\- Espero estés consciente que ahora es mío, ¿está bien?

\- Dios... por supuesto, Gerard. - Balbuceo. Ha comenzado a moverse y no puedo estructurar pensamiento alguno.

\- Aún cuando estés en New York.

 

Sus manos están en mi cintura para mayor comodidad. Agradezco la delicadeza con la que entra y sale de mí. He leído mucho respecto al sexo anal y sé qué no es una de las cosas más limpias y que puede prestarse para situaciones poco agradables. Debo confesar que me da miedo, pero conforme Gerard entra y sale con mayor velocidad, comienzo a enterrar ese pensamiento.

 

La idea de pertenecerle nubla mi mente. Es algo que nunca había considerado. Con nadie. Ahora que se presenta la oportunidad, me doy cuenta que es algo que sí quiero. Quiero todo lo que eso conlleva. La imagen de mí viajando hacia Jersey desde el momento en que terminen mis clases, se mezcla con otra imagen donde me encuentro cogiendo con el señor Way en su cocina, tirando todo lo que se atreva a meterse en nuestro camino.

 

Su mano en mi entrepierna me trae a la realidad. Me toca al mismo ritmo en que me penetra, quiere hacerme venir y la verdad es que no necesita hacer mucho porque he esperado esto desde hace un año.

 

\- Me voy a venir... - dice mientras besa mi cuello. Yo hago alguna especie de ruido que intenta expresar "yo también".

\- Gerard... - Digo, sin agregar nada más porque lo siento correrse. Se corre dentro de mí y siento cómo punza su verga. No puedo más. Yo también me corro, empapando su mano.

 

Nos quedamos quietos por unos instantes. Él está arriba de mí y me cubre con todo su cuerpo. En la habitación, sólo se escucha nuestra respiración acelerada. Afuera, los coches pasan y sus luces iluminan el cuarto esporadicamente. Su respiración comienza a regularizarse y luego ríe. Lo escucho reír y yo también lo hago. Tiene una risa curiosa. Yo también, así que él ríe aún más.

 

\- Vaya... vaya, vaya, vaya. - Vuelvo a reír. - ¿En serio es tu primera vez? - Pregunta. 

\- Yup. - Contesto. - La verdad es que todo esto del sexo anal me intimidaba un poco y no quería hacerlo con cualquiera, ¿sabes? Mucho menos con los brutos de la preparatoria.

 

Dejo de sentir el peso de Gerard sobre mí. Me volteo para ver hacia donde va y sólo logro vislumbrar una sonrisa orgullosa que ocupa todo su rostro. Se acomoda sobre su cama y me jala para que me acueste sobre su pecho. Esto es agradable. Cierro los ojos con la intención de sumergirme en este momento. Jamás había sentido este nivel de intimidad con alguien. Es como si apenas me hubiera dado cuenta que necesitaba esto.

 

\- Me podré escuchar medio macho, pero me da gusto haber sido tu primera vez. - Dice, un poco avergonzado. No debía sentirse así, a mí también me da gusto. - No sólo por haber sido el que te quitó la virginidad, sino porque así lo hiciste con alguien que genuinamente te respeta y se preocupa por ti.

 

Río porque recordé la vez que me llamó putita en los vestidores del colegio antes de bajarme los pants y darme una mamada. Pero le creo. Siento el respeto. Todo eso es parte de la escena y nunca sentí que hiciera cosas que yo no quería. Sé que de haberle dicho que parara, lo habría hecho y no habría recriminación de su parte. Lo agradezco.

 

Entierro mi cabeza en su pecho y él me abraza con más fuerza.

 

\- ¿Entonces soy tuyo incluso en New York? - Pregunto, recordando su comentario. Lo siento tensarse y mi corazón casi sale por mi garganta. Temo haber cruzado un límite. Tal vez no hablaba en serio. "Retráctate, retráctate" Pienso, pero mi boca no lo hace.

\- ¿Te molestaría? - Me contesta con otra pregunta. Me relajo. 

\- Para nada. Siempre y cuando tú seas mío aunque esté allá. - Respondo y su risa hace que me sienta más seguro respecto a todo esto.

\- Soy tuyo, Frank. - Dice mientras besa mi cabello. Creo que es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre y no por mi apellido. - Lo soy desde que levantaste la mano para preguntarme si creía que James Polk fue un bastardo. 

\- ¡Lo fue! - Exclamo con indignación a la vez que me separo de su pecho para verlo. Le arranco una carcajada y besa mis labios con emoción.

\- Vaya que lo fue. - Responde y se queda callado por un par de segundos. - También podrías hablar de él, ¿sabes?

 

Puedo ver en su rostro que se avecina un nuevo monólogo sobre el genocidio de los nativos en Estados Unidos, lo veo en sus ojos y en las arrugas de disgusto que aparecen en su frente.

 

Y aunque fue precisamente su pasión por la historia lo que me hizo enamorarme de él, no estoy en su casa para esto. Así que beso sus labios. Él adivina mi propósito, por lo que ríe mientras niega con la cabeza y me devuelve el beso.

 

Podría acostumbrarme a esto.


End file.
